The love of a killer
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mientras que el solo me abraza y consuela, acabo de perder a alguien muy importante para mi, pero tambien habia ganado a uno, sabia que no debia, pero sin querer me enamore de un complice de un asesino.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes del siguiente Fanfic son de sus respectivos creadores, creanme si no fuera asi habria un monton de Lemon y mas kukuku~

**_The love of a killer_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Sirenas…

Ese maldito ruido que siempre avisa que ha pasado algo malo, un accidente, un incendio, un robo, una muerte…

La sirena que atraviesa mis oídos es por esa razón, una muerte mas, ruego que no sea algún conocido mío, pero ese es mi trabajo.

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, trabajo en Homicidios, exacto soy algo así como policía, pero no soy eso, investigo los asesinatos, para atrapar al culpable. Es un trabajo complicado, pero te mantienes distraído, intentando juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Aunque la peor parte de este trabajo es ver a todas esas personas muertas, algunos que ya tenían una vida hecha y otros que recién la estaban comenzando, pero es el trabajo el cual yo decidí dar mi mayor empeño y brindarle honor a mi padre fallecido.

Mi mirada se hallaba a mas de aquel vidrio antibalas del auto, pensaba… no, imploraba que no era alguna de mis amigas aquel otro cuerpo que habían encontrado, daba gracias que mi compañero Nagihiko Fujisaki era quien conducía, porque si no, en mi estado, terminaríamos estrellándonos.

El rechinar de las llantas alerto que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, como dirían los grandes investigadores de homicidios, la escena del crimen, a su alrededor había una muchedumbre de gente, algunos curiosos por saber que era lo que sucedía, la prensa, tomando fotos a toda costa, y los bomberos, esperando que haya alguien a quien pudiera ayudar, pero en esta ocasión no había a quien salvar, sino… ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?

-Lista Amu

-Como siempre

Baje del auto y de inmediato la prensa me quito la respiración al abalanzarse a mi, esta bien, mi cabello era de un color extraño, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Señorita Hinamori, nos podría dar algunos detalles del caso

-Cualquier detalle sobre el caso, es clasificado, así que si me permiten

Me hice paso en aquel denso bosque de gente y camine lo más rápido posible para llegar a la cinta amarilla, que prohibía el paso a cualquiera que no tuviera permiso de entrar, y pase por debajo.

-Se la han agarrado contigo ¿No?

-¡Tsk! Estúpida Prensa

-Hinamori-san por aquí

-Kairi-kun

Kairi tenía unos cuantos años menos que mi edad, lo trataba como un niño, debido a que se graduó antes de tiempo y que nunca disfruto su infancia, es por eso que lo trataba algo así como un niño. Nos condujo a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque y un intenso olor inundo por completo mi nariz, con cada paso, era aun peor, hasta que al fin pude ver el cuerpo, unas asquerosas ganas de vomitar mi desayuno inundo por completo mi garganta, mas solo tuve que tragar con asco y seguir adelante.

El cuerpo se hallaba en descomposición y se podía dar cuenta cualquiera con todos esos asquerosos gusanos encima y alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Si no me equivoco, lleva aquí unos 4 o 5 días de fallecida

-¿Fallecida?

-Es mujer, murió de las misma manera que las otras

-La octava…

-Así es, como siempre dejo una nota, esta por aquel lugar

Miro hacia un lado y pude observar como en una de las ramas del árbol caía una soga y al final había un sobre.

-Que examinen si el árbol tiene alguna huella, al igual que el sobre.

Anhelaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no soportaba aquel repugnante olor, y todo por la culpa de un maldito desgraciado que atacaba a muchachas con casi las mismas características, o mejor dicho del mismo color de cabello… rubio.

-Amu, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que el olor me marea

-Vamos a la oficina, ahí nos enviaran los detalles de aquí.

Ni siquiera dije una palabra, necesitaba salir de ahí, no era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo en descomposición, era el quinto, pero aun no me acostumbraba, agradecía que Nagehiko era quien siempre me apoyaba en esta clase de casos.

Al salir nuevamente la prensa me rodeo y como desde hace un buen rato tenía ganas de vomitar, porque no aprovechar este momento, para tirárselo todo a la prensa, pero gracias a Nagehiko salí de la multitud de inmediato y subí al auto.

-La prensa esta cada vez mas pesada por que ya casi llegamos a la decima victima.

-Si… ¿Cómo esta Rima?

-Con miedo, con las justas quiere salir, se compro una laptop y ahora trabaja en casa

-Es mejor, así está a salvo.

Como de camino a la escena de crimen, estuve viendo por la ventana. Era demasiado estrés para mi y para todo mi equipo, desde hace 4 meses estábamos en este caso y aun no teníamos ninguna pista de quien pudiera ser. Cuando al fin llegamos a la oficina, me fui a mi cubículo y me tire sobre la silla.

-Amu, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- me pregunto Kukai, con su tradicional sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Dormir

-Yo que te quería invitar a tomar algo

-Otro día, estoy con mucho sueño

-Que me dices tú Nagihiko

La verdad ahí me desconecte del mundo, cerré mis ojos y comencé a repasar todas las pistas del caso. La victima moría de un balazo en la cabeza, eran abusadas sexualmente y aun lado del cuerpo había una nota, con cada victima algo diferente, aunque…

-Hinamori-san

-Kairi-kun ¿Qué hora es?

-Van a ser las 6.

-Me quede demasiado tiempo dormida

-Aquí están los informes de la escena del crimen

-Déjame adivinar, en la nota decía "Por dejarme"

-Así es.

_Por ser tan hermosa; Por no comprenderme; Por siempre estar ahí_ y finalmente _Por dejarme. _En cada victima, como dije, tenían una nota, estas se repitieron desde la quinta victima, seguramente, la novena victima seria _Por ser tan hermosa,_ solo espero que podamos encontrar al asesino antes que el encuentre su siguiente victima.

Seis y media, generalmente yo salgo de la oficina a las 8, pero creo q hare una excepción hoy día, es mejor ir a casa, que hacer alguna barbaridad en el caso.

-Amu ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, estoy cansada y no quiero cometer un error que afecte el caso

-¿No quieres que te lleve? Recuerda que hay un asesino en serie

-Lo se, pero no tengo las características que le gusta al asesino

-De todos modos, debería

-No, se cuidarme sola, aparte caminar es bueno para la salud

No es que me moleste que mis compañeros se preocupen por mí, pero no necesito guardaespaldas que estén conmigo las 24 horas al día.

-----

A pesar de ser las 7 de la noche, el parque se veía sombrío, sin ningún alma, totalmente desolado, se veía aterrador, comenzaba a arrepentirme de no aceptar la invitación de Nagihiko, pero tenía que cruzar el parque, si quería llegar más rápido a mi departamento. Me adentro al bosque, observando cualquier movimiento.

-Solo falta un poco mas.

En eso mi vista se fijo en la banca del parque, había alguien ahí, me acerque y vi que se trataba de una joven, justamente la chica que vivía al lado de mi edificio, si no me equivocaba su nombre era Yuki, por coincidencia, su cabello era dorado como el oro y unos ojos que se podían confundir con el mismo cielo. La verdad en este momento no era un buen lugar para dormir en un lugar como este.

-Yuki-chan…-La moví del hombre-Yuki-chan, despierta…

-Mama, cinco minutos más…

-Yuki-chan, no es momento de dormir

De pronto esos ojos azules me miraron, se podía notar que querían descansar y también que había estado llorando, al parecer no le creyeron lo que sus ojos veían, así que se sobo los ojos y volvió a mirarme, su sorpresa fue grande.

-¡Hinamori-sempai!

-Al fin despiertas…

-----

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche, sola en el parque?

-Bueno es que… hace poco corte con mi novio y necesitaba desahogarme

-¿En el parque?

-Necesitaba aire puro y bueno… me quede dormida

.Sabes que hay un asesino, por ahí suelto ¿No?

-¡Claro que si! Pero… necesitaba salir

-Escúchame, no debes arriesgar tu vida por una persona que no sabe apreciarte, recuerda hay muchos peces en el mar y en ese inmenso mar habrá uno que te sepa amar, al igual que tu

-Gracias, Hinamori-sempai- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más y llegaríamos a nuestro destino, a casa, pero había algo extraño, el sentimiento de miedo desapareció cuando al fin pude salir del parque pero ahora uno nuevo me invadió… Acaso era….

-Bueno HInamori-sempai, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este corto recorrido.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno hasta luego Hinamori-sempai

Me mostro otra sonrisa y se fue a paso rápido al edificio del al lado, cuando llego busco en su bolso las llaves, ahora tenia la plena seguridad de que ella estaría a salvo, repetí la misma acción que Yuki, busque las llaves en mis bolsillos, pero en ese momento otra cosa llamo mi atención.

-¿Quién es usted?

Era la voz de Yuki, la mire de inmediato y ella se encontraba mirando a una persona, una cabeza mas alta que ella, su cabello era naranja o castaño, no se distinguía por la oscuridad de la noche, mas su rostro no se veía por la misma razón. El terror me invadió por completo al ver como esta persona le colocaba un pañuelo en la boca.

Vi como Yuki caía a sus brazos y la colocaba en el auto que se encontraba al frente del edificio, de pronto a través de las sombras su mirada se cruzo con la mía, se lleno de furia al notar que había tenido un testigo.

Ahora el terror había desaparecido y el coraje dio su entrada, fui corriendo hacia esa persona, no quería que vuelva a matar personas inocentes y menos a una persona que era cercana a mí.

-Encárgate de ella

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Podría ser que tenía un cómplice?!

Vi como un joven se encontraba al lado del auto, seguramente tenia la misma edad que yo y estaba completamente convencida de que él era el cómplice. Me observo a distancia y se acerco a mi a una velocidad increíble y sin darme cuenta el ya se encontraba detrás de mi. Me tomo por la cintura y una de sus manos se coloco en mi boca.

-Quédate quieta, si no quieres que te pase nada…-me susurro en mi oído

¿Qué acaso no iba a matarme? ¿No era su cómplice?

De ahí solo sentí un golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.

-----

Blanco…

Era todo lo que veía…

¿Acaso había muerto?

No, no era eso, estaba en un hospital, bueno eso es lo que podía deducir por las maquinas que me rodeaban. Mi vista estaba nublosa, así que aun lado de la cama mí como una mancha amarilla, tal vez sería mi imaginación, así que frote mis ojos y aquella mancha amarilla, no era ni más ni menos que mi querido _novio, _Tadase. Mi corazón se agito al pensar, lo preocupado que estaría por mi, vi como poco a poco, aquellos dulces ojos rojos se abrieron paso, algo en mi se lleno de alegría.

-Hola-le dije con la sonrisa más dulce que en ese momento podía tener

-¡Amu!

No sabia como paso, pero de un momento a otro ya me estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?-dijo separándose de mi

-Sip

Mire a mi alrededor y vi un montón de flores, si no fuera por aquella estrella que estaba llena de flores, hubiera tenido que acercarme para ver que decía la tarjeta, aunque si mis sospechas no eran erróneas aquella estrella me la trajo Kukai y la nota debería decir "¡¡¡¡ Mejórate!!!!" y de PD: "Haz ejercicio". Me agrada tener unos amigos con mucha energía.

-¿Ya viste tus obsequios no?

-Sip, la de estrella es de Kukai ¿No?

-Adivinaste

Un punto para Hinamori, Cero para los errores.

-¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está Yuki-chan?

El rostro de Tadase se volvió pálido, podría ser que ella…

-Bueno…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había estado ahí, en el momento en que se la habían llevado y no pude hacer nada, tanto que rogué que ya no hubiera más asesinatos y menos aun personas a mí alrededor. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Realmente era una inútil para proteger a mis seres queridos y cercanos.

-¿Amu-chan?

Mi vista se situó al frente mío y vi a Nagihiko y Kukai no sabia en que momento ambos habían entrado a la habitación, pero inmediatamente note en la situación que estaba, limpie mi cara y la cambie a una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Ya estas bien?

-¡Claro que si!

-Bueno… ¿Entonces podríamos tomar tu testimonio?

-Clar…

-Amu no esta en condiciones para hacer un testimonio.

-Puedo entenderlo, Tadase, pero es de suma importancia su testimonio.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien, Tadase.

-Amu

-Espera afuera, si…

Tadase salió a regañadientes, me gusta que se preocupe por mí, pero realmente a veces exageraba.

-Amu-chan… ¿Podrías explicarme que paso esa noche?

Intente explicarle lo mas breve posible, pero a la vez lo mas detallista posible.

-¿Había alguna otra persona?

-…-

¿Por qué no digo nada?

Las palabras del "cómplice" atravesaron mi mente, recordaba a la perfección como sentía su respiración cerca a mi oído, con solo pensar ciento algo dentro de mí que se estremece. ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Acaso me gusta ese chico, con ni siquiera verlo y peor aun con solo escuchar su varonil y ronca voz?!... No quítate de eso de la mente, YO amo a Tadase.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Ah! Lo siento… etto… no había nadie mas

-Ok

Demonios

Había mentido en información crucial para resolver este caso. ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo delato y ya?!

-¡Cierto!-exclama Kukai- Escuche por ahí que si te despertabas en buenas condiciones te darían de alto de inmediato.

-Gracia por la información Kukai

Me gustaría creerle, pero a veces Kukai cambia las cosas, aunque cuando se trata de casos, tiene un gran sentido de lógica.

-Bueno Amu-chan, Te dejaremos descansar

-Mejórate Hinamori

-Gracias por la visita chicos

-¡Ah! El jefe me dijo que después que te den de alta tengas dos semanas de descanso, para que te mejores más rápido y sin ningún estrés. Ahora si me voy, cuídate

¡Maldita sea! Lo que no quería era tener descanso, tengo unas ganas de golpear a alguien, ahora entiendo porque Nagihiko huyo lo más rápido posible. Por dios moriré de aburrimiento.

-¡Amu! ¿Estas bien?

-Por dios, ya me canse de que a cada rato me digan si estoy bien. ¡Claro que estoy!

-Me alegro

-Cuando podre salir de aquí, sabes que no me gusta estar en un hospital

-Hasta que el doctor lo indique.

Lo único que hice fue hacer un puchero, odiaba los hospitales, por el simple hecho que ahí también moría gente y el llanto abundaba los pasillos, eso era la razón por la que detestaba el hospital.

-Moooo Tadase, ¿no podrías llamar al medico? Quiero irme ya

Tadase solo suspiro, pero luego me miro con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

De ahí solo espere a que llegara el doctor, noto que estaba en buenas condiciones y me dio de alta, si Kukai hubiera sido más preciso en otros casos, diría que fue adivino. Tadase le pidió a uno de los enfermeros que si le podrían llevar los obsequios a nuestro departamento y el accedió sin rechistar. Ahora rogaba que mi laptop estuviera en mi departamento y navegar por el internet.

-----

Al fin había llegado a mi dulce y cálido departamento, ese era el único lugar que tenía una paz que seguro que ni el mismo presidente tendría. De inmediato fui a la cama y me tire a la cama, las camas del hospital eran realmente incomodas.

Desde ahí vi como Tadase se acercaba a mi, sabia las intenciones que tenia, tan solo era mirarlo a los ojos y hasta la persona mas inocente se daría cuenta. Estire mis brazos hacia el y el se coloco encima mío, con cuidado de no chancarme y me planto un beso apasionado en los labios, de ahí paso a mi cuello, comencé a dar pequeños suspiros.

En ese momento apasionado, algo o me distrajo, si mis ojos no me engañaban había visto a alguien observándonos desde la ventana, mas cuando volví a la vista ahí, no había nadie…

¿Sera acaso un juego de mi visión? Ya lo averiguaría luego, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-----

Me levante exhausta por el "ejercicio" de la noche pasada, como de costumbre me frote los ojos y vi en la mesa de noche una nota que decía "Gracias por lo de anoche, no me esperes despierta, hoy llegare tarde". Esto me decepciono, al fin tendría unas disque vacaciones y el tenia mucho trabajo, bueno que se la va a hacer, me levante con pesadez y fui al baño a bañarme, hoy día iría a mi pastelería favorita a comer todos los pasteles que pueda.

Termine de bañarme y por alguna extraña razón me sentí mas relajada, como si todos mis dolores se hubieran desvanecidos. Me puse lo que hace años no me ponía, una falda blanca y el polo del mismo color, un saco largo y unas botas altas. Me mire al espejo y me di cuenta el milagro que podía hacer la ropa, me veía como si tuviera 16 o 18 años.

Metí en unos de los bolsillos las llaves, mi celular y, sin olvidar, mi billetera. Salí del departamento y vi que mi vecina de al frente se encontraba barriendo el pasillo, la salude y baje las escaleras. Cuando salí del edificio una suave brisa choco contra mí, una vocecita me dijo este día sería el mejor de mi vida.

Me encamine a la pastelería, se podría decir que estaba saltando como caperucita roja yendo a la casa de su abuelita, pero… ¿Quién seria el lobo?

Llegue a la pastelería y mi vida se alegro, había un cartel gigante que decía "Exposición de Pasteles". Mi vida no podía ser mejor, entre a una velocidad increíble y cogí un pastel de cada exposición, seguramente estaría todo muy caro pero ¿Todo por los dulces no?

Pague los exquisitos pasteles y me fui inmediatamente a una mesa vacía, ¿Cuál de todos estos pasteles, seria mi victima? Victima… ¿Cómo podría estar feliz, mientras que en algún lugar está ahí Yuki sufriendo? Mi apetito se esfumo, los recuerdos de esa noche, vinieron a mi mente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por instinto, pero…

Cuando pienso en aquel muchacho, mi cuerpo se relaja, creo que si mi vista no me fallaba sus ojos eran de color zafiro. Un zafiro muy brillante y hermoso…

¡Demonios! Otra vez fantaseando con un chico que desconozco. Mi vista se situó en la entrada principal y como un chico veía el mismo cartel que yo había visto hace solo unos momentos atrás.

Era un chico muy guapo y encantador, con un cabello azulino y brilloso, aun si los rayos del sol. Al parecer este muchacho se percato que lo estaba observando, ya que sin improviso me observo y vi aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Zafiro-susurre

Puedo entender que sonara extraño pero en ese momento, aquellos ojos me hipnotizaron. Era un mundo diferente, solo nosotros dos, nadie más.

Mi cuerpo sintió como la magia desapareció, cuando aquellos ojos ya no me miraban, sentía un vacio en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Es como si mis ojos se hubieran nublado al ya no tener aquella mirada, que no sabía en qué momento había desaparecido. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y me dirigí hacia la salida del establecimiento. Mire a ambos lados, mas no lo vi, mis piernas se movieron hacia un lado, seguía buscándolo inconscientemente, pero no sabía por qué.

Ya había caído la noche, como lo sabía, simple había demasiadas luces y que no provenían del sol. Algo en mi decía que me olvidaba de algo.

-¡Kya! Mis pasteles

Mi mundo decayó, seguramente esos exquisitos pasteles, ya se lo habían comido alguien, pero siempre hay un mañana y seguro que la feria no se iría de ahí, al menos eso creo.

Camine de vuelta a casa, seguía lamentándome el haber perdido aquellos pasteles, entre a mi departamento y me tire sobre la cama. Mi mente divagaba por que había perseguido aquel muchacho, ni siquiera lo conocía. Aunque ese chico me resultaba vagamente familiar, bueno aunque sea esos ojos zafiro. Pensé y pensé, mas mi mente seguía en blanco. Cada parte de mi se empieza a adormecer, sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

-----

¿Qué hora será? ¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormida? Intento moverme pero algo me lo impide, puedo sentir como algo me abraza por la cintura, me froto los ojos como de costumbre y veo un brazo, o aunque sea eso es lo que mis ojos distinguían. De alguna manera me recosté sobre el dueño del brazo, seguro que era Tadase, quien mas podría ser, mas este cuerpo no tenia el mismo aroma que el de mi novio, era mucho mas dulce y exquisito, pero me inmediatamente me relaje, seguramente había usado otra colonia.

El agarre de mi amado se disolvió y se traslado a mi rostro, aunque suene extraño su mano era más grande que lo normal, en tan solo un momento esta idea desapareció ya que mi acompañante comenzó a besar mi cuello, sin darme cuenta comencé a lanzar unos cuantos suspiros.

Las mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de mi estomago, una sensación increíblemente maravillosa y eso no era todo, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, desesperado por más de aquellas caricias, todo mi cuerpo anhelaba mas y también lo mostraba. Mi corazón dio una vuelta de 180° grados cuando sentí que aquellos mimos desaparecieron, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, para sentir más profundo aquel momento, cuando los abrí, para preguntar el porqué se había detenido, mis ojos se ancharon, no podía verle la cara más si los ojos.

¡Eran de color _Zafiro_!

Con toda la fuerza que en ese momento tenia, intente tirarlo al suelo, tiempo suficiente como salir corriendo de la habitación, mas aun con toda mi fuerza no lo logre, volví a tener aquel sentimiento de desesperación, como aquella noche que se llevaron a Yuki. El brazo de mi atacante se situó en mi cintura y me jalo hacia él, rodeándome con sus brazos, yo estaba estupefacta, que acaso no me iba a atacar, ¿Porque demonios nadie me ataca, que acaso soy un desperdicio que no merece morir?

-No te hare daño…-me susurro al oído

Esa voz, me resultaba vagamente familiar, la había escuchado, no sé cuando y donde pero estaba segura de haberla escuchado, cerré mis ojos y aspire aquel dulce y amargo aroma que emana el muchacho. Era embriagador, seductor… ¡un minuto! Yo _ESTOY _con Tadase, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas. Me siento tan mal, le estoy siento infiel a Tadase, imploro a Dios que me ayude en este momento.

Algo lo distrajo, simple con solo la forma en que sus ojos zafiro miraron hacia la puerta, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Volveré otro día

Mi corazón dio una vuelta de 360° grados, no solo sus palabras si no como lo dijo, en una tonada casi excitante. Se separo de mí lo más rápido posible y salió volando por la ventana, ahora lo recordaba por ahí había unas escaleras de emergencia, cualquiera pudo haber subido por ahí. Sentí como el pomo de la puerta giraba, si Tadase me viera con el cabello revuelto y con mi rostro entre pálido y rojo, podría sospechar algo, así que solo me voltee y me hice la dormida.

Tadase entro y si no me equivoco creo que se me quedo observando desde la puerta, seguramente se habrá quedado asombrado que yo estuviera durmiendo. Se quito el saco y los zapatos y los coloco en el armario. Luego se cambio a su pijama y se hecho a mi lado, claro no sin antes, darme un beso en la frente y se coloco dándome la espalda para poder descansar en paz. Cuando me di cuenta que se encontraba dormido, mi cuerpo se relajo, pero mi mente no, aun tenía esa idea que yo le estaba siendo infiel a Tadase, pero _aquel_ muchacho fue el que se me abalanzo encima, yo no hice nada.

Solo suspire y pensaba, pensaba en lo que solo hace minutos había pasado y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, pero aun con esa idea en mi cabeza.

-----

Mis ojos se abrieron sin rechistar, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, tenía esa estúpida escena en mi cabeza, a mi lado no se encontraba Tadase seguramente había ido a trabajar, me senté y fui a bañarme, pero aun con esa maldita escena. Al terminar de bañarme me tire sobre mi cama, no quería ir a esa feria de pasteles, que tal si ese muchacho estaba ahí, no ni soñando, no deseaba que volviera a pasar lo que paso la noche anterior.

Aunque suene extraño, ese aroma del muchacho aun estaba presente en mi nariz, también sentía como sus manos me agarraban a mi cintura, sacudí mi cabeza, no era posible que yo… que a mí me gustara aquel muchacho. Seguro que solo era una jugarreta de mi cabeza, era solo eso, algo como un rayo atravesó todo mi cuerpo, recordé lo que aquel muchacho dijo _'Volveré otro día' _

Mi cuerpo se tenso y si volvía esa noche, no podía permitirlo, comencé acercarme a todas las ventanas y les coloque el seguro. Luego me sentó al borde de la cama, con el aliento entrecortado. Esto me estaba atormentado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si le decía a la policía, al principio Tadase me mataría por no haberle dicho antes, pero otra razón era que el muchacho no me había hecho nada, hasta me lo dijo. Volví a tirarme en la cama, confusa, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, queriendo que todo eso solo fuera un mal sueño. Comencé a recordar como mi vida se convertía en desastrosa.

Empecé con el encuentro del asesino en serie, que milagrosamente fui salvada, por decirlo así, por un muchacho, luego le mentí a los investigadores y no solo eran unos investigadores ¡Eran mis compañeros! Luego entraba otro muchacho, con extraños ojos Zafiro, a mi casa. Un momento, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, podía ser posible que aquel muchacho sea el mismo que me "salvo" de las manos del asesino.

Era una posibilidad ya que como sabría el muchacho donde vivía, si mi hipótesis es cierta sería mejor cuidarse. Nunca pensé en usarla, pero era una emergencia. Indague en el interior de mi armario, hasta que encontré una caja de madera con cerradura, a simple vista podía decir que se guardaban fotos o joyas, pero yo era la única que sabia la verdad. Busque alrededor de mi cuello, mi cadena que nunca me quitaba, me la retire del cuello y la acerque a la cerradura

'¡Clack!' escuche, señalando que la caja estaba abierta. Trague saliva y con lentitud la abrí, ahí estaba, el único recuerdo que tenía de mi padre, una calibre 9mm. (N.A: Lo siento pero es que como veo mucho CSI es la única pistola que me acuerdo xD)La sostuve entre mis manos, que temblaban, nunca en mi vida había sostenido un arma, claro solo en mi entrenamiento, pero de ahí nunca más. Suspire y cerré nuevamente la caja, pero esta vez, estaba vacía. Guarde la pistola debajo de mi cama, no quería que Tadase la viera, al igual que no tenía la seguridad de que el muchacho regresaría esa noche. Al darme cuenta que no pensaba salir de mi departamento, me volvi a poner mi pijama y me senté a la orilla de mi cama, abrazando mis piernas, esperando que la noche caiga.

-----

¡Demonios! Si que era irresponsable, me quede dormida, otra vez. Esto de las "vacaciones" me estaba afectando. Nunca en su vida se podía dormir como 4 veces seguidas. Escuche el tono de mi celular, lo tome y vi el nombre, Nagihiko. Suspire, si era otra vez alguna de sus interrogaciones, jure que le colgaría el teléfono y nunca más le hablaría.

-Hola-conteste

-¿Amu-chan?

-Hai…-le dije con poca energía en mi voz

-Lamento molestarte, pero te tengo una mala noticia

Mi corazón se detuvo, se abra dado cuenta que yo mentí el día del interrogatorio.

-Encontramos a Yuki-san

Mi corazón dejo de palpitar, al igual que mi respiración, la noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría, no sabía qué hacer.

-Eh… E-Ella…. E-esta…

Silencio por parte de Nagihiko. Lo suponía, ella… Yuki-chan estaba muerta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos, realmente me había afectado y más aun yo había podido evitar que le pasara esa brutalidad.

-Yo les diré a sus padres

-Amu-chan no es necesario yo…

-Por favor Nagihiko, yo me hare cargo

Nagihiko suspiro, sabía que cuando yo quería hacer algo lo hacía.

-Ok, pero le dirás al jefe que yo fui quien les dijo

-De acuerdo

Colgué el teléfono, las lágrimas aun salían de mis ojos, debía detenerlas, debía hacerlo, ya que en ese estado no podía presentarme ante los padres de Yuki-chan. Los policías deben ser inmunes a estas emociones. Me coloque lo primero que encontré en el armario, fui al baño y me la el rostro y Salí del edificio, me encamine al edificio continuo, el hogar de Yuki, toque su timbre y con solo esperar unos segundos me hablaron por el altavoz, les dije mi nombre y del departamento de policía que pertenecía, sin rechistar me abrieron la puerta.

-----

Salí del edificio con lagrimas en los ojos, los padres de Yuki-chan se quedaron desamparados, ya que al parecer su hija mayor, Yuki-chan, mantenía la casa y estudios de su hermana, que hace solo unos cuantos días se le había diagnosticado una extraña enfermedad. Mi corazón no pudo con la culpa, entre a mi departamento llorando aun peor, me dirige a mi habitación y me senté al borde de la cama, fue ahí donde explote.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, debía detenerme, pero no podía, esa familia había quedado a la deriva y todo era por mi culpa, por no haber ayudado a Yuki-chan, ¡Maldición! Cada vez que seguía con estos pensamientos en la mente, mi llanto aumentaba, debía detenerme, si Tadase me veía así seguramente, el cuerpo de Nagihiko sería el próximo en encontrarse. Me frote los ojos intentando detener las lagrimas, pero era inútil.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cuello, no era Tadase, ya que si fuera él, ahorita mismo estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que es lo que me pasaba, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sabia quien era por su incomparable aroma. Cogí sus brazos, pero incrustando mis uñas, pero no hubo ningún efecto.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-…-

-Dime por favor…

-…-

Las lágrimas seguían en mi rostro, pero esta vez por una razón diferente, acaso… era el no poder saber el nombre de aquel muchacho. Si no me equivoco, creo que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que mi llanto siguió.

-Ikuto… Mi nombre es Ikuto

-Ikuto-repetí

-¿El tuyo?–me pregunto

¿Debía decirle mi nombre? El me había dicho el suyo, pero no su apellido, pero lo hizo más que nada para proteger su identidad. Pero yo… ¿Tenia algo que ocultar?

-Amu… Hinamori Amu- le dije mientras giraba mi rostro para verle.

Como lo vi la noche pasada, sus ojos eran color Zafiro, uno de los más hermosos colores que he visto en mi vida y ni hablar de su rostro era increíblemente guapo, todo de él era perfecto.

-Un placer Amu

-----

Me encontraba echada en mi cama, con los ojos completamente cerrados, y el, Ikuto, me acariciaba mi cabello de una manera que no sabría como explicarla, pero de lo que estaba segura era que intentaba consolarme.

-Ya debiste haber encontrado a tu amiga

-…-

-No sabes cuánto lo siento

Abrí mis ojos y me tope con esos hermosos ojos color Zafiro, me quede estupefacta al contemplarlos, pero debía preguntarle, debía hacerlo.

-Tú… ¿Tú eres el mismo chico que me deje inconsciente cuando se llevaron a Yuki-chan?

-Si…

-Entiendo… gracias por ayudarme esa noche, sin ti seguramente que ahorita estaría bajo tierra.

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar mi comentario, hasta con una sonrisa resultaba realmente perfecto, sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-Se podría saber ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-No lo sé, solo lo hice…

-Tú eres el cómplice del asesino en serie…

-…-

-¡Por favor, Dímelo!-le suplique- ¡Necesito detener esta matanza, no puedo permitir que más gente muera!

-…-no decía nada

-Por favor…

Sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, Ikuto beso mis ojos deteniendo las lagrimas, este se quedo muy cerca de mi rostro, sentía como su aliento chocaba contra mi cara. Poco a poco note como él se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, no sabía qué hacer, así que lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar, pero Ikuto se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto, algo había llamado su atención. A una velocidad casi imposible salió por la ventana.

Al principio no entendí lo que pasaba, pero luego escuche como el pomo de la puerta giraba. Mi corazón se agito, sabia quien era. Tadase. Me voltee y me volví a hacer la dormida como la noche anterior. Todo fue exactamente igual, se quito su saco y zapatos, se coloco su pijama y me dio un delicado beso en la frente.

Cuando note que mi novio se encontraba dormido, comencé a jalarme un poco mis cabellos rosas, ¡¿Qué había estado, a punto de hacer?! Yo había estado a punto de be…

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra en mi mente, ahora si casi le había sido infiel a Tadase, pero no lo podía evitar, ese chico era increíblemente guapo y sus profundos ojos que hipnotizaban con una sola mirada. ¿Qué? Cualquier chica caería en esos ojos ¿No?

-----

Otra vez, no dormí bien en toda la noche, pero esta vez con dos pensamientos en la mente, uno de ellos, era en cómo podría ayudar a la familia de Yuki-chan y la otra, su casi infidelidad a Tadase. Suspire, no tenía ganas de salir, ni siquiera ver a alguien, pero como si el destino estuviera en contra de mi, mi celular nuevamente sonó.

Comencé a renegar, ¡Que acaso no podía tener un momento de paz, sin que nadie me este molestando! Vi el teléfono era Nagihiko, siempre llamaba cuando había una mala noticia, pero seguramente era que quería saber cómo me había ido con los padres de Yuki-chan. ¡Si! Seguro que era por eso.

-Hola…

-Amu-chan… ¿Qué tal?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Cansado, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde en la escena, igual que siempre, ¿Adivinas que dice la nota?

- ¿Por ser tan hermosa?

-Ding ding Ding ¡Ganaste el premio gordo!

Me reí.

-Extraño la oficina… ¿Estas seguro que no puedo regresar antes de tiempo?

-Amu-chan…- me regaño

-Ya entendí…

Nagihiko, suspiro a través del auricular, el muy raras veces suspiraba y solo lo hacía cuando estaba bajo estrés o algo raro pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

-…-

-¿Nagihiko?

-Se llevo a otra…

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 10:25 PM

_**Musica:**_ Naturally - Selena Gomez (La odio, pero es la unica cancion que me gusta y me gustara)

_**Comida:**_ Sopa de Carne

Y asi acaba!... la primera parte de este two-short

Es que bueno, tuve un problema...

Mi familia me **OBLIGO** a ir a la playa

y pues no lo pude terminar

A mas tardar el siguiente capi estara el miercoles

Mas que nada si la preparatoria deja de hacerme la vida imposible

Y si, es un "especial de San valentin"

Ya lo se como un especial de San valentin seria de asesinatos y todo eso no -.-U

Pues preguntenle a mi mente -.-U

Se que para los que hayan leido mis otros fanfic

este esta en primera persona.

Es el primero que hago y el ultimo que hare, es muy dificil, aunque sea para mi hacer uno

de este tipo.

Espero les haya gustado como siempre

un review, para saber en que puedo mejorar.

Gracias por leer

**_Naomi-chian_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The love for a Killer_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, si fuera asi seria un hentai de principio a fin

* * *

Mi corazón se detuvo, no sabía que decir o que hacer, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Amu-chan?

La voz de Nagihiko, fue la que me trajo nuevamente al mundo real.

-Aquí estoy…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nagihiko, mis vacaciones tendrán que esperar, regresare mañana a primera hora

-Ni se te ocurra, debes aun descansar

-¡No tengo ningún brazo roto!-suspire, jamás antes había perdido la compostura, debía tranquilizarse- No me importa lo que digas, mañana iré de todas maneras. Quieras o no

Nagihiko suspiro rendido.

-Al parecer jamás puedo ganar contigo, se lo comentare al jefe

-Gracias Nagihiko

Colgué el teléfono, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos. ¡Desde cuando era tan débil!

-Oe… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Podría jurar que mi corazón se volvió a paralizar. Gire mi rostro y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi ahí, observándome desde la ventana.

-¡Ikuto!

Me di cuenta en el estado en que me encontraba, me frote mis ojos, a una velocidad increíble, para quitarme las lagrimas.

-Podrías responder mi pregunta…

Yo solo mire a otro lado, ¡El tenia toda la culpa! ¡El era el cómplice del asesino que atormentaba a toda la ciudad!

-Tu lo sabías no es así…

El rostro de Ikuto se puso mucho más serio

-¿Saber qué?

-¡Que se llevaría a otra chica!

-…-

-Tu silencio lo dice todo…

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿Qué hacia ese chico que me hacía sentir estos sentimientos tan inútiles? ¡Detesto ser tan débil!

-¡Dime donde esta!

-No lo hare

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡No quiero que te mate!-grito mientras tomaba con rudeza mis brazos.

No sabia porque pero en ese momento me sonroje, sus palabras me habían impactado.

-No quiero…Yo…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos

Nuevamente esos Zafiros me hipnotizaron, tanto así que me sentía en otro mundo, pero fui despertada, al igual que la bella durmiente, con un beso. Un beso de Ikuto, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, ya que cuando sentí esos dulces y cálidos labios, era como si fueran miles de fuegos artificiales atravesando todo mí ser. No sabía en qué momento Ikuto me había echado en la cama, comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, realmente se sentía muy bien, con solo el tacto del muchacho todo mi cuerpo se calentaba, era increíblemente excitante.

Comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello y a la vez seguía explorando mi cuerpo con sus manos. Fue ahí donde escuche el alarido de Ikuto, se separo bruscamente de mí y sin decir nada salió por la ventana. Yo me quede ahí observando el techo o al menos eso es lo que mi vista decía. Coloque mi brazo sobre mis ojos, ¿Qué había hecho?

Me empecé a golpear mi brazo, ahora si había sido infiel a Tadase y lo peor era que me había gustado. Cada vez que recordaba cómo me acariciaba, golpeaba con más fuerza mi brazo, era increíble, lo estúpida que pude haber sido. Decidido. Me levante, me cambie a una velocidad casi imposible, tome mis llaves y salí hacia algún lugar. Sabía que aquel lugar me traería un mal sabor a la boca, pero que más podía hacer, necesitaba olvidar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hinamori!

-Kukai…

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar de vaga en tu casa?

-…-

-¿Paso algo?

Quería gritarlo, quería decirle lo que había pasado, pero tuve que morderme la lengua, si le decía, seguramente se molestaría conmigo por no haber dicho la verdad al momento del interrogatorio.

-No nada, solo es que me impacto… lo de Yuki-chan

-Ya veo…

-Cierto, traje Donuts, que te parece si vamos a la oficina

Kukai se quedo pensando.

-No lo sé, tu estas con descanso medico…

-Kukai, la verdad es que no soporto estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, yo hablare con el jefe

Volvió a quedarse pensando, ciertamente no le quedaba esa cara, clara era la razón que Kukai no era esa clase de chico, si no el era más un chico de acción.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero no me hagas el responsable! Nagihiko seguro me matara, pero todo por una amiga ¿no?- dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, pero creo que Kukai se dio cuenta que me estaba esforzando en hacerla, sin embargo, no me pregunto en lo absoluto, mejor para mi, no podía hablar de _esto _con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Amu-chan!-me grito Nagihiko cuando me vio entrar por la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando…

-Tú más que nadie deberías saber que no puedo estar con los brazos cruzados

-De seguro el jefe me mata-dijo despeinándose el cabello con desesperación

-No si yo hablo con el

Inmediatamente me dirigí a la oficina del Jefe, curiosa porque ni bien entre, el jefe me reinstalo. Mejor para mí, necesitaba con urgencia distraerme. No pude evitar salir con una sonrisa de la oficina y comencé a repartir las donuts, a todas las personas que pasaban cerca de mí claro que antes cogí mi donuts de chocolate.

-¡Listo!-grite con entusiasmo a Nagihiko- ya he vuelto al trabajo, Kairi-kun, tienes los detalles del último asesinato.

-Aquí esta-dijo dándome los papeles en la mano

Comencé a examinar las hojas, como lo había predicho, la victima rubia, la nota, todo exactamente igual. Respire profundo cuando vi el cuerpo inerte de la víctima, sonreí en mi interior, estas cortas vacaciones realmente me habían dejado sensible.

Deje los papeles en mi escritorio y los mire con entusiasmo a mis compañeros.

-¿Alguna pista o cualquier cosa?

Silencio…

Ahora entendía por qué mi jefe me había reinstalado sin rechistar, mis compañeros no estaban acostumbrados a tantas emociones como las que yo había vivido hace unos días atrás. Suspire, al parecer el trabajo no iba a ser suficiente para distraerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada en mi silla dando vueltas sin parar, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, no había pista alguna que podamos seguir. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, por tanto girar. Juraría que el destino quisiera que me olvidara todo lo vivido, ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Nagihiko contesto, asentía y respondía un "De acuerdo" de vez en cuando. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, rogaba que no fuera de lo que estaba pensando. Nagihiko colgó el teléfono y cogió su abrigo.

-Hora de trabajar Amu-chan

Al igual que el tome mi Abrigo y lo seguí.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo Nagihiko?-Dijo Kukai con una cara de cordero degollado- ¿No era yo tu nuevo compañero?

Nagihiko lo miro con cara confusa, se había quedado en blanco, no sabía qué hacer.

-Que nos acompañe-le dije con esas sonrisas que casi son imposibles de rechazar

Nagihiko suspiro e hizo una señal para que Kukai nos acompañara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No pude evitarlo, en el auto me pase bromeando, con Kukai, a Nagihiko. Era como si la niña hubiera salido a la luz, no era que me molestara, si no que era extraño. No sabía porque pero desde hace poco tiempo me sentía más libre, mas como mi verdadero ser, era como quitarme un gran peso de encima.

-Casi me olvido de preguntar, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A hacer un interrogatorio a la familia de la nueva victima

¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición! No sabría cuanto más duraría mi cabeza, cuando le informe a la familia de Yuki, del fallecimiento de esta, me tuve que armar con todo mi valor que tenia, pero ahora mis defensas estaban muy bajas, no sabría como afrontar esta nueva amenaza.

Luego de esto, no le quise jugar más bromas a Nagihiko, es mas creo que hasta ignoraba a Kukai cada vez que me intentaba a hacer una broma. Aquella niña había desaparecido y creo que era mejor, no debía mostrarle a nadie esta personalidad.

-Llegamos-anuncio Nagihiko, al igual que detenía el carro

Mi corazón comenzó a latir, tanto que me fui de este mundo caótico, cuando me di cuenta, mis compañeros ya se encontraban fuera del coche. Sinceramente no quería volver a experimentar aquella dura y dolorosa sensación. Sonreí a través del vidrio.

-Mmm prefiero quedarme aquí…

Ambos muchachos se miraron con curiosidad, seguramente pensando el porqué de mi decisión, pero luego me devolvieron la sonrisa y se marcharon hacia la casa de la nueva víctima.

Este corto periodo de vacaciones me había dejado débil. ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado? Volví a sumergirme en mi mundo, comencé a recordar todo lo que en este corto tiempo me había pasado, mi cuerpo por instinto comenzó a temblar, era tan repugnante ser tan débil, tan… inútil…

No sabía cómo y cuándo pero el auto ya estaba en marcha cuando regreso al mundo real, observe a mí alrededor y vi a Nagihiko concentrado en conducir y Kukai jugando con su celular. Acerque mi mano a mi cabeza y comencé a jalarme un poco el cabello, como si fuese un castigo por no estar atenta a mi alrededor.

-Y bien-dije tratando de hablar lo más normal posible- ¿alguna pista?

Mas no recibí ninguna respuesta, vi como Kukai miraba a Nagihiko con cierta complicidad, la verdad no le tome mucha importancia, total ya más tarde me informarían. Así que volví a mirar por la ventana, observando cómo las personas caminaban como si no hubiese peligro alguno, pero algo andaba mal ese no era el camino a la estación, era uno totalmente diferente, en ese momento me di cuenta a donde me estaba dirigiendo o bueno me estaban llevando.

-Ni se te ocurra en hacerlo Nagihiko…

Al igual que hace un momento, no recibí respuesta alguna, mi sangre comenzó a hervir, intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada. Nunca pensé que haría esto, pero por primera vez mire con desprecio a Nagihiko, Kukai seguía jugando con su teléfono, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Hasta que al fin llegamos, a mi hogar, Nagihiko estaciono el auto enfrente y levanto el seguro de la puerta.

-Baja…

-No-lo dije en seco

-¡Amu-chan deja de ser tan infantil!- me grito- ¡Que no ves que en tu estado estas retrasando el caso!

-Por ejemplo

Nagihiko suspiro resignado. Se froto la nuca revotándose sus cabellos azulinos y me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez había un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que no sabría como descifrar.

-Amu-chan… tú… aun no te has recuperado de lo que has experimentado

-Por supuesto que si

-¡Te equivocas! acabas de demostrarlo, hace solo unos momentos estabas como en las nubes… mira no lo veas de manera profesional, si no como si los dos fuésemos hermanos, es ese estado Amu-chan y todavía en este tipo de investigación puedes perder la vida…

Ahora ya sabía lo que era aquel brillo tan singular en sus ojos, era un brillo de amistad de hermandad, como había sido tan tonta, lo único que Nagihiko quería era cuidarme. Al fin Kukai se despego de su celular y toco mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Hinamori, lo único que queremos es velar por tu seguridad, escucha te propongo un trato

-¡Kukai!-le grito Nagihiko

-Silencio niña- callo a que Nagihiko le miro con una cara de enfado- Yo te informare de todos los datos nuevos que haya sobre este caso, me dirás tus teorías, siempre y cuando permanezcas en tu casa, sana y salva ¿Hecho?

Me quede congelada, no podía volver a estar encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes, simplemente no podía, pero estaba segura que si me negaba Nagihiko y Kukai se encargarían de no permitirme entrar a la estación

-Hecho-le dije mientras extendía mi mano para darle la mano a Kukai en forma de pacto.

Baje del auto sin renegar ni nada, e inmediatamente el auto hecho a andar, los vi como se perdían en la autopista, sinceramente me sentía muy mal el no poder apoyarlos. Pero había hecho un trato y debía hacerlo. Entre a mi casa y me tire a mi sofá, cuantas emociones puedo yo sufrir en un día. No quería entrar a mi habitación, no en ese momento, sabía muy bien lo que recordaría. Sin querer me quede dormida en el sofá aun con la angustia en mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días y aunque nadie lo crea me la he pasado durmiendo en el sillón y en estos momentos más que nadie necesito un quiropráctico por la mala posición de dormir en el sillón. He tenido el teléfono a mano por si Nagehiko o Kukai me llamaran para cualquier información, siempre pendiente en el. Era curioso, en ningún momento Tadase me cargo hasta la habitación o intento despertarme o algo por el estilo y cuando lo llamaba a su celular sonaba apagado, al igual que no me dejaba una nota como el se había acostumbrado.

El sonido del teléfono fue lo que me quito los pensamientos, conteste inmediatamente.

-Ola

-Amu, ¿Estas cambiada?

-Si ¿Por qué Kukai?

-Estamos afuera en el auto ¿Puedes salir?

-Claro déjenme unos minutos y bajo

-ok

La voz de Kukai sonaba extraña, tensa y algo preocupada. ¿Había pasado algo grave? Esos minutos que le dije realmente fueron segundos, ya que en realidad solo debía sacar mi celular y un poco de dinero. Ambos muchachos me esperaban al frente de la puerta con el auto. Subí al auto, era curioso ambos no dijeron nada al momento en que entre al auto.

-¿Y bien que sucede?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos

Nagehiko encendió el carro y salimos disparados para mí un lugar desconocido. Como siempre me perdí viendo los edificios y transeúntes y para variar fue la frenada del auto lo que me hacia despertar del hipnotizo. Cuando vi por la ventana, había un sin número de reporteros al frente que al parecer era un callejón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Amu-por fin hablo Nagehiko- es otra víctima, pero antes de salir, debes respirar hondo y relajarte…

Sus palabras hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se tensara, ¿Qué había ahí que hacía que Nagehiko me advirtiera? Salimos del auto los tres al mismo tiempo, los reporteros al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia inmediatamente voltearon a tomarnos las fotos a nosotros y haciéndonos preguntas, podría decir que era algo común, pero esta vez era diferente. Al hacernos paso entre la multitud, vi que se encontraba Kairi, vi que intento decirme algo pero luego se quedo mudo.

Fue ahí en donde lo vi, el cuerpo de mi novio, sentí como mis piernas temblaban, tanto así que no pudieron soportar mi peso, fue Kukai quien detuvo mi caída abrupta, lagrimas caían por mis ojos, coloque mis manos sobre mis ojos para evitar que me vieran llorar.

-¿Había alguna nota?

-No, en una pared dice "Es un error"

-Ya veo, este… creo que en este momento no soy de mucha utilidad, ¿pueden encargarse ustedes?

-Claro, Te llevaremos a casa

-Gracias chicos.

El regreso fue igual que la ida, solamente que esta vez estaba con las manos en los ojos, me dolía mucho el haber perdido a esa persona importante en mi vida. Después de unos minutos ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, quite mis manos de mis ojos y sentí claramente que estaban hinchados, baje del auto y note como ambos muchachos bajaban conmigo.

-Amu-hablo Nagehiko- Se que esto te hará sentir más dolor pero… Lo lamento

Emití una sonrisa forzada, no quería preocuparlos más.

-Gracias chicos

-Cuanta con nosotros para lo que quieras-dijo Kukai

-De acuerdo

Y asi ambos subieron al auto y se marcharon, yo solamente los despedi con la mano, luego a paso veloz subi hasta mi departamento, entre a mi alcoba y me tire sobre mi cama a derramar todas las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo. Sentí como unos pasos se acercaban, sabía quien era, aquel cómplice del maldito asesino. Me hice la dormida y con lentitud mi mano fue bajando hasta debajo de la cama, cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca, tome el arma, que se encontraba debajo de mi cama y la puse en alto señalando a aquel cómplice.

-Por tu culpa…-comencé a decir- ¡Por tu culpa, Tadase está muerto!

El no decía nada, solo me observaba como la locura poco a poco me invadía.

-¡Maldita sea, di algo!

Las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo salieron a flote, caían de mis ojos como un rio. Comencé a bajar mi arma con cada lágrima que salía, la poca fuerza que me quedaba iba desapareciendo. Fue en ese momento en que sentí como los dos brazos de Ikuto me rodeaban. Solté el arma y me aferre a él y llore a no más poder. El solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos rosas.

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo consolada por el cómplice del asesino, que mato a Tadase, ustedes opinaran… ¿Por qué no lo entregue? En ese entonces, ni yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ahora era diferente. Aquellos ojos zafiros me habían cautivado.

Me separe de él, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos zafiro me miraron. Sentí varias cosas dentro de mí, algo que no se podría expresar con palabras. No sabría decir en qué momento, pero Ikuto ya se encontraba sobre mí, observándome a solo escasos centímetros de mi rostro, sentía como su aliento chocaba contra el mío, el ritmo de su corazón, podía sentirlo por completo cualquier movimiento de él.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo inevitable, me beso de una manera tierna y suave, como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana, de ahí se dirigió hacia mi cuello, dio unos pequeños besos, dejando un rastro de saliva, para luego soplar sobre ellos provocándome varios escalofríos y uno y que otro jadeo.

-Amu, si no me detienes ahora, no respondo de mis actos.

Mi mente decía que lo detuviera, pero mi cuerpo y corazón decía todo lo contrario, anhelaba sentirme rodeada por los brazos de ikuto, que mi piel sintiera cada parte de el.

-Sigue

Pude ver como Ikuto me daba una sonrisa picara, no pude evitarlo, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y daba unos besos en la piel que se descubría, yo solo suspiraba, de un momento a otro me encontraba solo en ropa interior. Mi rostro se puso más roja, si es que podía, al verme en tal situación, Ikuto se separo un poco de mi y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedarse solo en bóxer, para luego volver a besarme.

Al fin sentía su piel, era suave y cálida, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, era un momento mágico. Intentaba desabrochar mi sostén con desesperación. Yo me reí, tome sus manos y las lleve delante de mi pecho.

-Se abre por delante

-¡Tsk! Maldito sostén- escuche, no pude evitar volverme a reír.

Me quito el sostén y lo tiro en algún lugar desconocido de la habitación, total en ese momento no era lo crucial la ropa. Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con sus manos, luego le daba pequeños mordisco en los pezones y succionaba. Mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, cada vez que me tocaba mi espalda se arqueaba y también hacia que me excitara aun más.

Cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi entrepierna, no pude evitar lanzar un gemido, al parecer Ikuto le gusto y repitió la misma acción, coloco su mano encima de mi entrada y comenzó a moverlo encima de mi ropa interior. Lanzaba gemidos muchos más sonoros e Ikuto se dio cuenta de esto, tanto así que introdujo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, para luego introducir un dedo en mi y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, mis gemidos se hicieron mucho más sonoros que los primeros.

Sentí el primer orgasmo de la noche, de igual manera vi como Ikuto sonreía de una manera muy sensual. Me di cuenta que ya lo necesitaba, necesitaba que él estuviera dentro de mí, que seamos unos solos.

-Ikuto, por favor, ya no aguanto más, por favor, hazme tuya…

Sonrió de una manera única, y comenzó a quitarse los bóxers, luego se situó en mi entrada y entro de una. Grite de dolor, al igual que empecé a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a Ikuto.

-B-Bruto-dije adolorida

Empezó a moverse cuando dije estas palabras, no podía negarlo, al principio sentía dolor, pero luego le siguieron olas de placer, seguía su ritmo con mis caderas. De un momento a otro, ambos llegamos al clímax, juntos. Nuestras respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos.

El salió de mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello rosa. Poco a poco sentí como el sueno me iba venciendo, hasta cerrar mis ojos. Lo último que sentí fue un beso en la frente de parte de Ikuto y como en mi rostro se mostraba una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de mañana, lo sabía porque los rayos del sol fueron los que me despertaron. Me moví un poco y note como algo me lo impedía. Intente de todo para ver de qué se trataba y fue ahí cuando vi a Ikuto a mi lado, dormido y desnudo, no pude evitar dar un salto de sorpresa, pero recordé todo lo que paso la noche anterior. Sacudí mi cabeza y quite el brazo de Ikuto de mi cintura.

Esta era mi oportunidad para buscar alguna pista que me pudiera llevar al asesino. Me coloque una camisa limpia y ropa interior y comencé a buscar entre su ropa y no encontré mucho, solo basura aunque en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco se encontraba un bordado, estaba mal hecho y los hilos se salían de él, se podía entender con claridad lo que decía.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…-murmure para mi misma

Pase nuevamente mis dedos encima del bordado y me quede observándolo.

-Lo hizo mi hermana-escuche detrás mío

Vi a Ikuto como se frotaba los ojos de la pereza.

-Buenos días-dijo

-Buenos días-le respondí- ¿Lo hizo tu hermana?

-Si… hace mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Murió…

La habitación se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento…

-Fue el…

-¿Disculpa?

-Su primera víctima…

-¿Te refieres a Hoshina Utau?

-Así es…

Recordaba a la perfección a esa muchacha, tenía las mismas características de las demás victimas y además era muy bonita.

-Aun así, sigo sin entenderte…

Ikuto me observo intrigado.

-¡Como puedes estar apoyando a una persona que mato a tu hermana!

-Digamos que lo estoy haciendo para proteger algo.

-¿Proteger? ¿Qué cosa?

Ikuto movió su mano en señal que me acercara, yo me acerque por pura curiosidad, necesitaba conocerlo más, necesitaba saber que era aquello que tanto ocultaba. Cuando me acerque a el sonrió de una manera picara, intente alejarme de él pero fue inútil, tomo mi cintura y me jalo hacia él, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Mi torso se encontraba en su rostro y mis piernas en sus las suyas, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Me vas a decir que es aquello que proteges?

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celosa?

Yo solo le di un golpe en la cabeza y tenia un puchero en el rostro.

-De acuerdo te lo diré

Se acerco a mi oído y con una voz suave pronuncio unas palabras que nunca pensé que diría.

-Tu

No supe que responder, mis ojos se dilataron y los cerré, oliendo su perfume. Ni siquiera Tadase cuando me hacía el amor sentía esta paz que él me transmitía. Era todo mágico para mí, pero el maldito celular tuvo que sonar, intente contestarlo, pero Ikuto me lo impidió abrazándome con más fuerza. Por esta vez decidí dejarlo sonar.

-Yo te vi por primera vez cuando ustedes investigaron el asesinato de mi hermana, no te digo que fue amor a primer vista, aunque me llamaste mucho la atención, creo que fue tu cabello – me hablo – yo sabía quién era el asesino, pero tuve miedo de hablar en ese momento, tenía miedo de terminar de la misma manera que mi hermana, fue por eso que no dije nada

-Pero la policía pudo protegerte

-No tenía tanta fe en la policía…-confeso- El tenia una desagradable obsesión hacia mi hermana, la cuidaba mucho más que a mí, le daba regalos innecesarios, de niña podría considerarlo normal, pero fue siguió haciéndolo aun con sus 15 años cumplidos. Ella ya lo consideraba algo repulsivo y se lo dijo, fue ahí donde comenzaron los maltratos hacia ella.

-Porque no lo denunciaron

-Teníamos miedo Amu- confeso – Al final ella termino muriendo y su obsesión hacia ella trajo al asesino en serie que ahora ustedes buscan

Note como Ikuto miraba a la ventana como si se tratase de un pájaro enjaulado, sentí como mi corazón se achicaba. Lo abrace como si de un niño se tratase. Al final sentí como se quedo dormido en mi pecho, sonreí, no pude evitarlo se veía realmente lindo.

Lo acomode en mi cama y me dirigí al armario me puse lo primero que encontré, una camisa, un pantalón y una chompa. Toda la tarde, me había encargado de acariciar la cabeza del muchacho que ahora se encontraba en mi cama durmiendo. Vi por la ventana, las nubes estaban oscuras, se avecinaba una tormenta. Tome el arma que estaba a un lado de la cama. Esa noche la necesitaría más que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fui a la estación de policías, por la hora pude deducir que no había nadie, solo el guardia de seguridad. El era mi amigo, quien me dejo entrar sin ningún problema. La oficina estaba oscura, prendí las luces y me dirigí a mi computadora. Puse en los registro _Ikuto Tsukiyomi, _salieron en total 5 personas con ese nombre. Revise uno a uno y me percate que solo había uno sin muchos datos como los demás. Era el. Apunte la dirección en donde residía y salí de inmediato.

No quise llamar a Nagehiko, me haría demasiadas preguntas, de igual manera Kukai. Fue por eso que tuve que tomar un taxi.

En no menos de 15 minutos, ya me encontraban en la dirección que tenía apuntada. Le pague y me baje. Cuando el taxi arranco, inhale aire y luego lo exhale. Mire el edificio, estaba viejo y algo deteriorado por lo años.

Saque mi arma he ingrese, sabía que era muy posible que me quitaran mi placa después de esto, pero era necesario, por _su _bien, por el bien de todos.

La puerta estaba abierta por lo que pude entrar sin ningún problema, adentro se encontraba en peor estado de lo que se veía. Algo llamo mi atención a un lado de mi, lo apunte con mi arma y vi que era una rata. Ahogue un grito en mi garganta. Seguí avanzando y note que el camino se separaba en dos, el segundo piso y lo que al parecer era un sótano.

Decidí ir por el sótano era donde más los psicópatas hacían sus maldades. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entro alerta a cualquier movimiento. Divisé un escritorio con varios papeles en el. Me acerque y vi que en realidad era fotos de todas sus víctimas, todas inconscientes y amordazadas. Escuche un ruido a un lado mío, con cuidado me dirigí hacia ese lugar, era una puerta y escuche como si alguien diera golpes un tubo, o algo de metal. Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se asombraron, una muchacha rubia con ojos azules estaba ahí, vi como sus ojos se alegraron de verme y comenzaron a llorar. Se encontraba atada piernas y manos y con un pañuelo en la boca.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, en un momento te desamarro

Ella asintió y luego miro a un lado de mi hombre, su rostro cambio a uno de terror, se comenzó a mover como una lombriz intentando advertirme, yo gire lo más rápido que pude, levantando mí arma para matar al asesino de tan solo un disparo, pero él fue mucho más rápido que yo. Me tomo del cabello y me lanzo hacia un lado de la habitación.

Había caído en varios trozos de madera, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentía como unas astillas habían atravesado toda mi ropa.

-Vaya Vaya, tenemos una ratita metida en nuestra madriguera…

-Bastardo – le dije

-No deberías decirme esas cosas en un momento como este, pelirosada

Levante nuevamente la pistola, pero el nuevamente tomo de mi cabello y me lanzo hacia otro lugar. El hombre sonreía ante mi estado, mire a la chica que estaba amordazada, sus ojos me miraban, lagrimas caían de su rostro. Yo sonreí, esperando devolverle la esperanza que tuvo cuando la encontré, pero al parecer no funciono. Mire nuevamente a aquel desgraciado que estaba a punto de quitarme la vida, cerré los ojos y espere el hecho de mi muerte. Sin embargo lo único que escuche fue un golpe en seco.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como Ikuto se encontraba frente a mí, agitado y el asesino a un lado quejándose del golpe.

-¡Estúpida! – me grito – ¡¿Estas loca o qué?

Yo no tenía palabras, otra vez el me había salvado. El asesino nuevamente se estaba poniendo de pie, Ikuto maldijo por lo bajo, tomo un trozo de madera que se encontraba a su lado y se lanzo hacia él. Yo solo corrí hacia la chica cautiva y la abrace, le tape los ojos. No quería que tuviera más problemas psicológicos de los que tenia ahora.

Ikuto se había vuelto a lanzar hacia aquel antes era su tutor, el perdió el equilibrio lo que aprovecho Ikuto para golpearle la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar que él estaba inconsciente, Ikuto lo seguía golpeando.

Gotas saladas salían de mis ojos, no quería que él fuera como él. No quería.

-¡Ikuto, detente! – gritaba con fuerza

Pero aun así el seguía golpeándolo, aquel hombre de seguro ahora estaba muerto. Procuraba que la chica que estaba en mis brazos no viera nada de lo que estaba pensando, apretaba con fuerza mi mano a su cara, pero aun así mis ojos veían lo que pasaba.

-¡Ikuto, ya, para! – grite, pero sin embargo fue en vano – Por favor…

Mis sollozos fueron lo que el escucho, se separo del cadáver de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue un asesino en serie. Su ropa y rostro se encontraban manchados de sangre. Soltó el pedazo de madera y se dirigió a mí,

Sus pasos tambaleaban, hasta que dio uno en falso y solté a la chica, corriendo hacia él.

-Todo acabo ¿No?- me dijo con suavidad

-Si, todo acabo

Ni bien se dicho esto, quedo inconsciente en mis brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-La condena será de 7 años – pude escuchar como sus palabras producían un eco en mi mente

Quise levantarme y protestar, pero Kukai me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi regazo. Éramos policías y debíamos respetar el benedicto. A pesar que había asesinado al actor de tantos crímenes, aun estaba presente el hecho que él había sido su cómplice por mucho tiempo. Mire como los policías lo tomaban de los brazos y lo llevaban a la habitación continua. Note que me dirigió una última mirada, sonrió como si su situación no fuese la gran cosa y se marcho.

Las personas comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, Kukai y Nagehiko, me acompañaron, sabía que tras las puertas, la prensa nos esperaría. Me esperaría. Ya no era una simple policía, era la heroína de la ciudad, al haber encontrado al asesino en serie.

Pero sabía que no era así. Puse en mi testimonio que seguí al asesino cuando capturo a su siguiente víctima y por el temor de que algo malo le pasara, no pude comunicarle a nadie de mi posición. Y lo demás ya saben. Agradecí a Dios que la chica también colaboro con mi versión. Total le debía una a Ikuto.

Llegue a mi casa, hecha todo un alboroto, mi cabello estaba despeinado, mi blusa arrugada y mi falda también. En el camino a casa me di cuenta lo agitada que era mi vida. Desde hace mucho tiempo la idea de renunciar siempre había pasado por mi cabeza, sin embargo el honor de mi padre siempre había estado ahí. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir persiguiendo su sombra?

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Tome mi placa, y arma y volví a salir de mi casa. La vecina estaba barriendo la entrada, casi choco con ella por el apuro. Corrí piso abajo y tome aire. Para luego salir y ver a toda la prensa amontonada. ¿Es que acaso no se cansan?

Preguntas y preguntas por aquí y por allá. Subí al primer taxi que pude, y le dije que me llevara a la estación de policía. El taxista me sonrió y reconoció.

-¿Tu eres la heroína de la que se habla en todos lados?

Ignore sus palabras, no quería escuchar mas. Observe nuevamente la placa que tenia entre mis manos. Sonreí para mí. Tal vez mi decisión era apurada. Pero era hora de vivir mis sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí de la oficina de mi jefe con una sonrisa en mis labios. Kukai y Nagehiko me miraron ellos ya sabían mi decisión.

-Espero que a pesar de esto podamos seguir viéndonos Hinamori – me animo Kukai

Sonreí aun más y asentí. Vi a Nagehiko acercarse a mí.

-Espero que ahora tus sueños se hagan realidad

No sabía si mis sueños se harían realidad, pero de lo que estaba segura es que mi vida cambiaria.

Ni bien llegue a mi casa, hable con la casera, le dije que pensaba mudarme. Me miro decepcionada, tal vez era porque era una de las únicas que le pagaban la renta a tiempo. Aun así, me deseo suerte. Le dije que me iría en cuanto consiguiera un nuevo lugar en donde vivir.

Me tire en mi cama, sentí como si un gran peso se me quitaba de los hombros. Inhale aire y sentí como un aroma muy similar invadía mis fosas nasales. El aroma de Ikuto. Sonreí aun mucho más. Lo esperaría. Total 7 años no es mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

* * *

**SnakeOfCristal:** La verdad a mi tambien me encanta esos generos, me encanta ver CSI - Las Vegas, Miami, New York -, Criminal Minds. Pero la verdad es que tambien es la primera vez que hago un genero asi y la verdad nunca pense en hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**Hazuto Matsuri-san:** Muchas gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que hago un fic de ese genero y la verdad espero poder hacer otro asi. Aunque no lo creo ya que la verdad este genero es mas complicado, ya que debes pensar hasta en lo mas minimo de los detalles. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**Amu-Butterfly:** Jeje Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme 3, no te voy a mentir es un genero bien complicado de escribir y aunque no lo creas tedioso. Creo que esa fue la razon por la que no pude continuarla. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**Sakurasnight:** Lamento mucho el retraso. Tuve varios problemas en escribir la conti. Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta la proxima!

**RukiaAikoChoEmi:** Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora. Se que lo deje en la parte con mayor suspenso y lo peor es que casi me demore un siglo en actualizar. Gomen nee.

**Azulaamu:** Jejeje creo que eso es lo que queria que todos se quedaran sin palabras. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**Mayu-chan:** Lo se, se que me demore casi un siglo. Disculpame. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora otra vez x3

**Sabii-chan: **Disculpa la demora. Se que lo deje en el momento donde mas pica la curiosidad. Pero es que para mi este fic es el mas tedioso. Muchas gracias por tu Review y cuidate!

**Yuuko Shiroi:** Creo que aqui se aclaran tus dudas, si no escribemelo en un Review y yo te contestare de inmediato. Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**_

* * *

_**

Realmente no se como Stephanie Meyer o Claudia Gray - Mis autoras Favoritas y las personas que admiro con todo mi corazon -

pueden escribir un libro completo en primera persona. Yo casi muero al hacer estos dos capitulos

Es super hiper complicado hacerlo en primera persona. Y cuando digo esto significa que nunca mas volvere

a escribir un fic asi. JAMAS. La verdad no pense que me complicaria tanto -.-U

Son las 1:30 am y aunque no lo crean estoy viendo Naruto en Cartoon Network x3

Al tiempo que no veo al rubio hiperactivo jijiji. Lo siento me sali del tema.

Oh! Y casi lo olvido. Este es el fin x3

No me maten soy muy joven para morir

Lo probable es que haga un epilogo, NO PROMETO NADA! Saben como soy...

Espero me disculpen por la demora.

Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
